We Will Go On
by Bookdancer
Summary: AU: When Tony gets a new brother at age sixteen, he wouldn't have thought he would hate him. And he wouldn't have thought he would learn to accept him, while at the same time Clint is beginning to dislike his new older brother. But maybe, both could learn how hard being a brother really is. Continuing!
1. Prologue

_Okay, so I really hope you guys like this. It took me a bit (leaving in the middle of a chapter always brings on the writer's block :P), but here it is._

_I do not own _The Avengers_._

_This is also an AU, so yes, I do know they're not really brothers._

_WARNING: There are a couple mentions of past self harm, so please don't read if they'll affect you._

We Will Go On

Tony knew, as soon as his father said, "Anthony, meet your new brother.", that he would hate him. Maybe it was the way that Clint stood, confidence in his stance despite only being eleven years old. Then again, it could have also been how his sharp blue-gray eyes bore into him, ready to delve in and read his deepest and darkest secrets. Find the blood oozing between Tony's fingers and down his arms from scars too old and sour to remove. But really, Tony thought that, even though those definitely held a hand in his hate, the number one reason had to be the way his father's hand rested on the younger's shoulder, a touch that the sixteen year old had been yearning for his entire life.

Although he knew it wasn't really true, Tony could have sworn that Clint's mouth was curved into a smirk, mocking him for taking his father's love from the elder. Instead of stepping forward to welcome the blond to the family, Tony turned from his mother's smile and raced up the stairs, cursing himself for believing his break from college would be any different than what went on before.

He did his best to ignore the yell from downstairs, just barely hearing his mother saying that she would follow him. In response he began to run to his room before catching sight of a door that had been closed previously. Inside it was painted a dark purple, a black comforter covering the bed with purple pillows. The other furniture was also black, and Tony could only guess that the room was meant for Clint, because he knew that it had been painted a light cream before with matching brown furniture.

He hesitated before pulling his own bedroom door shut and entering the other, barely closing it behind him. Inside it seemed expressionless, matching his adoptive brother's face. Somehow the teenager found his way to the closet, crawling into the empty space and quietly shutting the door. The next thing he knew he was staring at the lines on his arm, the three of them neat and orderly like soldiers, marching into battle. From the closet he could faintly hear Maria calling for him, almost hearing the apology in her voice, as if she could guess what he had and was going through. He resisted the urge best he could, convincing himself that he was done, that he would never do it again. If he started again he wouldn't be able to stop, and he knew that.

From outside he barely heard light footsteps on the hardwood floor, and he barely managed to yank his shirt sleeve back down and stand up from where he had collapsed before blue eyes were peering up at him, silently asking why he was in the other's closet. Tony just glared at him and shoved his way by the younger, not caring at the hurt expression that appeared as he made his way past his mother and into his own room, slamming the door as he entered.

They would never understand.

* * *

It was four days later that Tony's world fell apart even more with three words aimed at his heart from his father like a bullet.

"Your mother's dead."

Nothing else, Tony was certain, would ever pierce him more, even the things his father had never done with him. The brunette made sure to stay away from Clint, sure that the preteen's sorry face was the last thing he needed to see.

* * *

Two days of the 'sorry's and 'my condolence's was all that Tony could take before he was leaving, going back to college three days earlier than planned. Clint had given him a horror stricken face, no doubt terrified of staying alone with his father, even though Tony was sure the younger had to have realized that he himself was worse than anything his father could summon.

Just as Tony had suspected, it only took a couple of weeks before the news reached him. His father was dead, killed while driving drunk. The one thing that stunned him was that he also heard Clint was in the hospital. Apparently he had been in the car with the eldest Stark when the accident had happened and he had two broken ribs, a broken leg, and a long gash running the length of his face from the corner of his eye to the top of his jaw on the right side of his face. Now seventeen, having his birthday the same day his father died, he only checked to make sure Clint would have a care taker and proper medical attention - because despite severely disliking him he would never leave a child without help - before he took over Stark Industries.

He made sure to never touch foot in his old home ever again.

* * *

It was thirteen years before Tony saw Clint again, not even realizing it was him at first. All he saw was a semi-familiar man with blond hair. He squinted at the younger man flanking Steve and holding a bow before his eyes opened in what was no doubt a comical expression.

"No. No way." He said instantly, taking a step back. "I'm not working with him."

Clint glared back coldly, the two brothers ignoring Steve and Natasha's surprised expressions. "Trust me, Stark, I don't like it either. But you better deal with it, cause you know what? I am."

Instead of responding, Tony flipped his face mask down and, directing his comment at Steve, said, "I'll meet you there.", before he left, flying into the sky and pretending he didn't care.

* * *

Tony made sure not to show why, exactly, he and Clint disliked each other. Because he knew Clint either disliked or hated him, and, though Tony knew he used to hate the younger man, he figured the time away from him made him hate him a little less. And he knew, in the back of his mind, that he definitely deserved Clint's hatred. Leaving him for thirteen years, when he was his legal brother, turned the situation from a 'do or don't' to a 'must'.

Which was why, when Clint needed help, he was surprised that "Tony!" was what Clint uttered. And, even more surprising, was that when he didn't get there in time and Clint jumped, he couldn't stop himself from yelling his brother's name and diving after him, praying he'd get there in time. The relief that flooded him when Clint used an arrow to crash through a window was also unexpected, though Tony couldn't help but think it was a good feeling.

To be happy that the blond was safe.

He didn't know what Clint felt, when he fell back to Earth from the closing portal.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Tony also figured, when he saw Clint's foot on Natasha's chair, that he didn't know exactly what feelings Clint brought out of him. They seemed to be a mix of dislike, protectiveness, and maybe a bit of pride. So maybe he knew he was Clint's brother. But maybe, he knew, Clint didn't want him to be.

* * *

It wasn't until they were done with shwarama that the two ended up alone in a room together. They hadn't even really noticed it, but all of the Avengers had been in the living room and, one by one, they had all left until only Tony and Clint were left. And Tony knew this was his one chance. If he wanted to fix everything, it would have to be done then and there.

In a second, Tony was across the room from his chair to where Natasha had previously sat, right next to Clint. He gripped the other's wrist in his hand and hoped he wouldn't leave.

"What do you want, Tony?" Clint asked. "I'm fairly certain you made it clear that you didn't want me when you left me in the hospital, at age eleven, injured, and by myself knowing my second set of parents were dead, both fathers dying while driving drunk."

Tony sat still, trying to think over what he was going to say for the first time in his life. "I know. But I was a stupid seventeen year old back then."

"And not wanting to work with me?" Clint scoffed. "You're thirty now, Tony. I think you made your intentions pretty clear."

"What, and I can't be a stupid thirty year old?" Tony countered back immediately. At Clint's glare, he sighed. "Right, sorry. Wrong thing to say. But I can say that I am sorry. I was... not right. Back then. Until the battle, really. When you... ya know."

Clint blinked, obviously not expecting that. "Yeah, but... you know what, we can finish this later."

He stood, about to leave, when Tony's grip on his wrist tightened. "I'm not done yet, Lego- Clint. Clint, I'm not done yet. I'm attempting to apologize, and you won't let me." He took a deep breath. "See, the thing was, I was jealous. Maybe I still am, I dunno. But I was. It seemed like you'd taken all of my father's love..."

"Tony, you know I hadn't. In all honesty, I had been really nervous about meeting you and he was attempting to stop my panic attack."

"Panic attack?" Tony asked. "What did you-"

"I have another brother, Tony. That's why. He left me, and I was afraid - for the right reasons, apparently - that you would leave as well." He blinked, sitting back down. "All I had wanted was a brother who would stay and support me."

"And I ruined it." Tony said. He sighed, thinking about what he would say. "But you know, Clint." He made sure the blond was looking him in the eyes before continuing. "I'd be willing to learn. To be a brother, I mean. The right kind."

_I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I realized when I finished this that I could continue and make this a multi-chapter __fic. However, I want more than one person saying they want me to continue. So if you want me to keep writing this, please say so._

_And, even if you think I should stop here, please review! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter One

_Okay, so first off sorry for the wait, and I'm apologizing now for the chapter being so much shorter than the first one. I managed to get it over 1100 words, but that's it. Secondly, could you guys be any more amazing? So many readers, and I got 14 reviews, 12 faves, and 5 follows already. And one review, two faves, and a follow were while I was writing the next chapter. :) Thank you guys so much! 13 of you asked me to continue, and all of you made me so happy. To:_

_everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed- Thank you! I honestly did not expect this much of a response for this fic, and you surprised me! THANK YOU! :D_

_Fyroni- Thank you for being my first reviewer! You gave me more of a response than most people would give, so thanks!_

_mythologyrox- Hehe. Here you go. :P_

_Oblivian03- Yeah, I always think they get along so well. And I hope so._

_terrik33- So I'm kind of leaving how Clint got adopted open ended so you can fill it in with your imagination. I'm not really sure, I may end up explaining it later in the story._

_And everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_Also, I am treating the last chapter as a prologue (yup, a bit long for one, but whatever :P). And if you've forgotten, I am putting a six year age difference between Tony and Clint so that I can explore their relationship a bit more._

_I do not own _The Avengers_._

We Will Go On: Chapter One

He wasn't sure how it happened, but for some reason when Tony woke up, he found himself still on the couch, collapsed with his head tilting gently to the side, resting on Clint's blond hair. His arm was around the younger man's shoulders while Clint had somehow managed to tuck his body into Tony's, soft snores coming from his mouth every couple of minutes and making Tony grin without really realizing what he was doing. To be completely honest, his brother looked adorable with mussed hair from sleep, mouth slightly open and in dark purple sweats and an _Arrow_ T-shirt. Even at twenty-four and with more scars than Tony would like to know about, he somehow conveyed that look of innocence in his sleep that he had failed at years ago.

The brunette didn't even think that he may look (almost) the same in red sweats, socks, and Iron Man T-shirt, still with a sleepy look in his eyes that wouldn't go away until he found the coffee stash that he knew Pepper had hidden in the kitchen. At the thought of coffee, he carefully extracted himself from Clint's side and made his way through the doorway to the kitchen. Needless to say, he was still searching thirty minutes later when the archer walked in, already awake enough to have the clarity that Tony was missing.

With a snicker at his older brother's coffee-ridden look, Clint walked to the cabinet directly below the coffee maker and opened it to reveal what he was certain Tony was in dire need of. Tony gaped at him, mumbling a, "How'd you...?", before making a beeline to the cabinet.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Tony, even Thor knows enough to guess that that the coffee would be below the coffee maker. Please explain to me how you didn't?"

The self-proclaimed genius shook his head, not ready to answer before he'd had his coffee. He didn't even know how Clint was this awake at seven in the morning. Still, to Tony's relief, it didn't take long for he himself to wake up and plop himself down in a chair at the table. Not ready to talk just yet, he took a few sips of the hot liquid before finally opening his mouth.

"Pepper said she hid it. Usually, she does what she says she did. I'm excused."

Clint shook his head. "Tony, she probably said she hid it so that you would think she did. In reality, she just kept it in the same place."

"Huh."

"Huh is right." Clint agreed, snatching a coke from the fridge before seating himself on the corner, legs crossed in the classic 'criss cross applesauce' pose.

At the sight of the soda, Tony shook his head, wagging a finger at Clint at the same time. "Nuh uh, mister. No soda before noon."

The blond gave him a disbelieving look. "Seriously? Now that you've decided to actually act like my brother, the first thing you do is scold me for my choice of drink?" And, being Clint, he followed his short speech with popping the tab on the can and taking a long drink.

At the sight, Tony leapt from his chair in indignation. "Hey! Did you not just hear me? I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that that stuff'll stunt your growth." He took in his brother's size, blinked, and then continued. "Although I think you're too late. Nothing can save you now."

"Tony, you do realize that I know you've drunk alcohol at five in the morning before? And insulting my height is going too far."

"Nothing is ever going too far." Tony argued. "And I've been thinking..."

"Did it hurt?" Clint asked.

Rolling his eyes, Tony replied. "Real immature, Robin Hood. As I was saying, what's your last name? Cause we adopted you, and knowing my dad he would like people to know who you were. I mean, it isn't still Barton, is it? It's gotta be, say, Stark, or Barton-Stark, or Stark-Barton, or something like that, right?"

"Well, yeah." Clint said. "It's Barton-Stark, but only Phil and Fury knew because I wanted to keep it a secret. Plus, you could imagine how agents would react if they heard me being called 'Agent Barton-Stark'. Not only is it too long, but they'd probably have a heart attack knowing I was related to you. And that would not look good in my file."

Tony laughed. "Oh, yeah. I can see that. 'Clinton Francis Barton-Stark. High profile agent and Avenger. Accidentally killed multiple SHIELD agents through use of heart attack causing words.' I can see how that wouldn't go over well with the boss."

He grinned as Clint laughed, the smile spreading across the other's face making him feel as if he was finally doing something right. Something that felt like he should be doing it correctly instead of the scrappy jobs that he usually did. And maybe being a brother wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they would both learn and-

"Hey, guys." Steve said as he wandered in, making a beeline for the fridge.

"Capsicle, you ruined my thoughts!" Tony cried.

"You were thinking?" Natasha asked as she followed the captain into the kitchen, already in jeans and a T-shirt with a jacket over top. "How much did it hurt?"

Tony gaped at the redhead in disbelief. "This is unbelievable! How can you both do that?" He huffed. "From here on out, ganging up on others is forbidden in this tower unless I'm the one doing the ganging up on."

The brunette watched as Clint rolled his eyes and hopped down from the counter, tossing an empty can into the recycling bin. "Sorry, Tony, but I doubt that'll actually happen. Besides, it's fun to watch you squirm."

"No, no, no, no!" Tony protested. "This isn't how it's supposed to happen. I don't care if you and Ms. Redhead over there are together, you're my brother, you're supposed to-" He stopped at the stunned looks on half of the people in the room and looked on as Clint shook his head in disbelief. He really should have told him he couldn't keep a secret.

"What?" The voice sounded from the entryway, and Tony turned to see Bruce standing there, the same look on his face as Steve and Natasha's. "You're brothers? Since when?"

Tony groaned. "This was not how you were supposed to find out."

_Okay, so updates for this fic may be slow. I'll be starting school soon and I have sports and homework, as well as other fics that I'll be trying to update. Just know that the greater the response is, the more likely this will be the one being updated. It just ends up that way, even if I don't mean to do it._

_So please review! And I hope you enjoyed. :)_


End file.
